Build talk:Team - UA/HB Mimicry
Any comments? I welcome constructive criticism. Please state reasons for your suggestions too.Pika Fan 09:20, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :overhealing much? 1 munk has +100% to heals. lol i say the UA shud be prot instead of heal.--IM BLUE! 02:39, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::Noted and will consider changing the build of UA monk. I agree that some prots are essential.Pika Fan 04:37, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah I agree, I'd suggest making the UA a mostly prot bar, and add Heaven's Delight and Divine Healing since they benefit from UA too. Edit: BLAHH sorry I'll rewrite this. Also, the HB monk could switch to a Divine Favor scalp with a sup rune to boost the copied UA to 57% then switch to the healing scalp.Discobadger 04:33, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Can both builds be run on heroes? And what microing do u have to do (other than the arcane mimicry)? 22:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I just tried it out, and the builds run fine on heroes (and they even used arcane mimicry right w/o microing) so I think someone should add a hero tag (idk how to do it) 05:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Added a hero tag...if anyone has a problem w/ that please discuss b4 just removing it. Btw I know im kinda just talking to myself right now XD and i finally remembered to log in :) The El33t 05:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) my proposal Sinchan Prot prof=Monk/Mesmer protection=12+1 Divine=12+1+1BenedictionAilmentHexesSpiritof LifeoptionaloptionalMimicry/build Optional * * * * Change for for high condition removal Sinchan Healer prof=Monk/elementalist Healing=12+1 divine=12+1+1AuraspiritkissHexoptionaloptionalof lesser energyparty/build Optional * Ideal for FoW * * enchantment cover and heal provider with attacks and spells * * (Sinchan 10:49, 19 August 2008 (EDT)). :I like sinchan's idea, except take rebirth out of optionals because you may as well just archane mimicry -> UA again if you really need to rez people. Driggy 18:05, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :It's a good idea, if completely different from the original. Almost 300 heal with ZB (inc. Divine Favor) that way lawl... I tried with the suggestions I made and it worked fairly well, I'll try Sinchan's version or some variant of it when I'm next on GW and see how they compare. Discobadger 10:36, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Improvements Due to examinations going on, I will not be able to test out different combinations for this. However, I encourage everyone to continue the suggestions and feedback, as I really see some potential, since Arcane Mimicry really synergizes well with most maintained enchantments.Pika Fan 08:06, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Meh. ^Now I have to recreate my siggy+reupdate AND get my build vetted. Sigh.Pika Fan 05:19, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Oh LOOK I have to reconfirm my email address again. Sweet...Pika Fan 05:36, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :: lol the build is tagged great but no votes.... XiV 05:23, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::It used to be in great before the crash, so I moved it back in great. Feel free to revert me. Brandnew. 05:28, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::If it gets reverted it would be so much more fun. I never played revert wars before.^^[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:24, 15 September 2008 (EDT) An appeal... ....to those who rated this build before the DB crash to rate this again. Thanks much. /crossesfingers.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 16:17, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Lol, I made this about a month before you did, but then Rapta deleted it >_<. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:59, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Lol. Well, treat it as I created it on behalf of you XD.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:01, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Note Ftw tbh... [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 00:28, 20 October 2008 (EDT) He, finally Finaly found the build you (pika fan) used when we killed the Leech. I was on my ele back then, if you can recall. Im gonna be using this on my monk as this sh*t is awsome!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:04, 20 October 2008 (EDT) P.S: My name was Deahts elemenalis. See my userpage Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:04, 20 October 2008 (EDT) Insanely Dumbed Down My note on the heal power. Much easier to understand now! [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 20:09, 20 October 2008 (EDT) Divine Healing Make mainbar. 3 removed hexes with Deny is manly. 12:45, 7 December 2008 (EST) :You don't main bar divine healing for deny, but for the lolsy and pro party healing <3.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:16, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::Deny is manly. 18:17, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::I suppose.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:17, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::::Added Selfless Spirit to optionals on player HB monk, considering the massive e-management it gives now [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'usting']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 07:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Dual Prot? Player prof=Mo/Me ProtectionPrayers=12+1+1 DivineFavor=12+1BenedictionConditionof Absorptionof LifeAegisSpiritof SuperiorityMimicry/build Hero prof=Mo/Me DivineFavor=11+1+1 ProtectionPrayers=11+1 InspirationMagic=8HealingDelightAilmentSpiritAegisHexesDrainNot, Want NotAura/build ZB heals for 319 and Dismiss for 158 (if you bring a +1+3 Divine Favor headpiece for Unyielding Aura). At first I was thinking about using Divine Boon, too, but that's probably overkill, and a little hard on your Energy. Air of Superiority can recharge Selfless Spirit, Aegis and Seed of Life, too, so your job should be pretty easy. I'm not sure what should be dropped on the Hero bar, though. Of course, it wouldn't exactly be UA/HB Mimicry anymore. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. Life Guardian 02:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, explain. ZB with UA will heal as much as Patient Spirit (which is kind of stupid with a 2 second wait) or Dwayna's Kiss (with 2 Enchantments) with HB and UA. You don't need both Heal Party and Heaven's Delight+Divine Healing, either, because there will be competition between the two Monks, unless they're both Heroes. The only real loss I can imagine is a quarter of a second longer casting time on ZB compared to Dwayna's Kiss with HB. ZB is also free with Selfless Spirit and your target under 50%. ::Also, either bar (or both bars) could be Hero-able with Inspiration Magic. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Cuz ZB is terrible. If your party is dropping below 50% in pve, urdoinitwrong. Also, hf with your single targetted heal for 8 party members. Life Guardian 03:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::If your party isn't dropping below 50%, then anything over a 200 point heal is overkill, and with it, this build. WoH also sucks (although I don't care for it myself, anyway XD), according to you. Dismiss also heals for 150, which is better than a 300 point heal that comes two seconds too late (i.e. Patient Spirit). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sup, nine skill heroes. :::::Also, why are you using monks? Do you not have a thousand N/Rt healers or a half dozen paragons? :::::-- Armond 21:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Arcane Mimicry Anomaly "If a hero uses this skill to copy a maintained enchantment (and then uses it), the hero will cancel the enchantment when Arcane Mimicry ends." which kind of makes micro-ing the hero to copy UA either incredibly repetitive, or very inefficient. Kracatoan 20:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :They do keep up UA even when Arcane reverts. They will only drop it to rez someone, although it will always be the HB who drops their UA first to rez someone, in my experience. It's not that much of an issue though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:09, 14 July 2010 (UTC) ::So is GWW wrong? In which case, it should be updated. Kracatoan 06:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::UA is an exception, rather than the rule, I think. It's probably because they'll maintain it outside of combat without needing to disable the skill, unlike other maintained enchantments. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:34, 15 July 2010 (UTC) :::And they use Blessed Aura the same way (no need to micro it either) although I've never tested that one with AE. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:35, 15 July 2010 (UTC)